


Calming

by InertPlanetary



Category: Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InertPlanetary/pseuds/InertPlanetary
Summary: Tumblr prompt of whumpee having to be held down and comforted by caretaker became this drabble.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Calming

The near-deaths were the worst. Coming back from an actual death was quick and painless compared to the hours of agony that a severe crush injury could be.  
It had taken all three attending agents to strap Scarlet onto the stretcher for transport. Blue and Grey had held him down to stop him from thrashing against the straps and causing further damage to himself or Ochre, with Grey on shoulders and torso and the stronger Blue on legs.

Scarlet had taken the full force of a runaway boiler to the stomach, which had knocked him into a wall. They had had to cut off his jacket, which revealed a large and rapidly spreading bruise where he was hit. There was obvious severe internal bleeding and he'd had a serious bang to the back of his head. There were cuts to his hands, which he had tried to stop the object with, and his chest. 

While they were freeing him a confused Scarlet had lashed out, giving Ochre a good kick in the shin and nearly punching Grey in the face. "We're helping you Captain." Blue had said. His voice had gotten through when the others' hadn't and he complied with their efforts from then on. 

As Scarlet was still able to move there was no evidence of spinal damage. However, they felt that he should be secured for the flight in case he became confused and agitated again.

It wasn't until Scarlet was strapped up and loaded on the helicopter that Blue noticed his own arm was throbbing. He pressed where the pain was to see if it was bleeding through. It wasn't and he rolled his sleeve up to check if the skin was broken. Where he had pressed was a deep purple angry bruise. At some point something had collided with his arm but he couldn't tell what or when. He had more pressing things on his mind. 

Scarlet was on IV morphine and immobilised but he was still groaning in pain. Blue grabbed his hand and came in close. "Paul, it's OK Paul, we'll be back soon." He soothed. "Dr Fawn will patch you up buddy." Again his voice calmed Scarlet and the rest of the flight passed without incident, Blue holding his partner's hand through until he was settled in the medical bay on Cloudbase.


End file.
